


Into Your Sanctum, You Let Them In

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubcon to Con, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shauntal finds a wounded Absol being attacked, and takes the poor thing in to nurse him back to health. But the new Pokemon she's growing attached to has plans to make her something more than just a trainer. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Into Your Sanctum, You Let Them In

The sound of pained screams in the wild filled Shauntal with a sense of purpose and panic more potent than she really knew to be afraid of. She could hear the panic and confusion, and immediately knew something was wrong, and without a second's hesitation or worry, she ran right toward the sound of the noise in concern, not for a moment worried about anything other than seeing what was going on and potentially be of help to whoever was in pain. She didn't think about the specifics, she just moved to help whoever needed it. Shauntal was supposed to be paying a visit to the Abundant Shrine, but that could wait. That could always wait.

Bolting off of the path she felt a swell of panic and heat rise inside of her. "Boldly, she ran, knowing that the true mark of one's heroism lay in their willingness to protect." Narrating herself like the heroine of some wild adventure had become all too commonplace a habit for Shauntal, and she didn't shy away from it now as she pursued the sound the noise, feeling the swell of pride take her as she ran.

What she saw wasn't necessarily the greatest of surprises, all things considered. A group of Mienshao swarmed an Absol lying bruised and beaten on the ground, kicking and smacking at it with the utmost glee and callousness, all laughing and howling as they acted out on the dark type lying wound and beaten, begging with hopeless noises for help. Help that wasn't coming from anywhere or anyone else; Shauntal didn't know the dynamics of what these wild Pokemon were up to, but it seemed an almost certain bet that nobody was coming to save this Absol, unless she did something to step in, and did it now.

"Cofagrigus!" she shouted, sending out the first Pokemon she could think of to deal with this; he knew psychic attacks that were suddenly about to be vital to making this all slow down, as she called out for him and sent him to break up the assault. He roared out from his Pokeball, shadowy limbs shooting out with aggressive intent, ready to defend this helpless Absol. Psychic shockwaves crashed into the gang of Mienshao, and their own screams proved all the more panicked and terrified than the Absol's, forcing them to break away and scatter.

Shauntal rushed to the Pokemon's aid without a second thought, running over to him. "Are you okay?' she asked, as Cofagrigus warded off the threat of any stragglers. She took a knee in front of him, examining him and hoping he'd be okay, but he'd suffered plenty of bruises and scratches, and she knew she'd need to do more to help him. "Damn it. You're not okay. Are you at least able to move?" The Absol looked up at her, steady and clearly trying to convey a confidence in his ability to, but as he rose, he just as quickly let out an agonized noise and fell back to the ground. "That's a no, then. Okay, I'm going to do something a little bit more radical, then."

The Absol whined and twisted about, head shifting as worry washed over him and he tried to move again. His eyes kept darting around between the human knelt over him and the space ahead, some hope of escape back into the wild. But he was too weak, falling again, twisting away and wriggling in a direction past Shauntal as the worries grew and the swell of agony washed over him.

"Shh, it's okay." Shauntal reached slowly out to pat the back of his head. "I'm going to capture you, alright? Then I can bring you back with me, and heal you up." She palmed an empty Pokeball and looked down at him in worry. "Is that okay with you? I just want to protect you, it's clearly not safe here for you."

Staring in slow understanding up toward Shauntal, the Absol accepted this, going limp and nodding as he let her gently prod him with the Pokeball. It was over swiftly, closing up with him inside, and she didn't hesitate, grabbing Cofagrigus's ball and calling him back as she broke out into a scramble. The shrine was no longer a concern as she started back up the path the way she came, knowing she needed to this wounded Pokemon help, and needed to do it soon.  
************************  
Caitlin had let Shauntal escape to her villa in Undella Town for a vacation. It was supposed to be a month away from everything so that she could work on a novel. The summer season for the Unova League had passed, but so had tourist season at the beachside town, and Caitlin had little use for a vacation home by the beach when there were leaves on the ground, so she let Shauntal come visit. It was a quiet town once tourist season ended, right by a lovely forest she could wander through for low moments and inspiration. But that also came with small town limitations, including the Pokemon Center being closed. Shauntal was used to city life where Pokemon Centers never closed, but she was met with a note on the door saying the nurse would be taking a day off and to come back tomorrow.

The Pokemart was open at least, stocked full of things she could rush to grab, arms overflowing with potions and sprays when she reached the counter, dropping them all down, moving with a desperation and a worry that startled her for just how much it came on so strongly. She'd never felt quite this driven before to be worried for a Pokemon. A Pokemon who wasn't even hers. She needed to help him, overcomer with empathy and concern as she paid for the potions, crammed them into a bag, and bolted off to the villa.

Absol lay spread out on the floor before long, as Shauntal knelt over him, bringing the spray potions onto his wounds and gently applying them. She'd helped her own Pokemon plenty before, she understood what had to be done, and she took her time and care in doing it. "Let me know if this stings," she said, looking at him with a steady and hopeful need, wanting to see him be better, wanting to find him in a shape she could feel good about. So much felt like it was on the line now.

He took it all, nodding, letting out some hisses and frustrations, but otherwise peacefully letting Shauntal spray his wounds. Amid the stinging sprays came caresses of fingers gently running through his fur, her gloves off to the side as she did what she could to tend to him. "I just want you to feel better," she said, hanging over him with a soft, apologetic smile. "I don't know why those Mienshao were attacking you, but you're going to be safe here, alright." She wasn't expecting to come out of this trip with a Pokemon captured, but she felt good for having pulled him from this trouble.

Once she had the wounds sprayed, she opened up some sterile cleaning pads, and began to rub the dirt and dried blood out of his fur. She was as careful and as soft as she could be, and as she worked at a particularly dirty spot at his neck, Absol craned her head around and rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand, staring up at her with pleading eyes. He was so vulnerable and helpless, needed her in ways that filled Shauntal with certainty that she was going to have to stick by this Pokemon, do right for him. He needed her, and she wasn't going to fail him.

"My name is Shauntal, by the way." Giving him her name felt right. "I guess I'm your trainer now." She looked into his eyes, met with warmth and vulnerability, and she felt at peace. Felt firm. She'd done the right thing. "Are you feeling better, Absol?"

Absol slowly pulled himself to his feet as she pulled the last cleaning pad away, and he could hold himself under his own strength now, nodding in agreement and nuzzling against her knee. Soft, content noises followed, a rumbling of approval and affection that swelled inside of him, a potent indulgence and a greed he welcomed fully. Absol was at home now, staring up at his trainer and feeling her warmth. A warmth he'd never felt better. A warmth he needed more of.

"I'm glad you're doing better. Let's get you back into the Pokeball now, and--" As she reached for the ball, his paw pushed her hand out of the way. Not hard. Not too rough or forceful. But he was clear in his intent, catching Shauntal off guard as she looked back to him again, surprised by the way he pushed her way. "What did you--"

What Shauntal saw in Absol's eyes this time was different, although she didn't know it. Beneath that softness was the thrum of psychic energy, a pulse of powerful suggestion washing over her. Her mind blanked a moment, eyes going cross and mouth opening slightly as she felt him push upon her a very simple idea. Her hand dropped slowly, and she nodded. "No Pokeball," she said. "You can stay out if you want to. I know this is a big transition for you, so it's fine. You can relax and get familiar with living in a house." She didn't have much frame of reference for how she felt and why she felt it, she just felt good giving him the freedom he wanted.  
**************************  
It had been years since Shauntal had a Pokemon strutting around the house in a pet capacity. An old Purrloin she had growing up, so many years ago. Absol brought back a lot of those memories now, in a welcoming and warming kind of way. As the days drew on, Absol grew comfortable around her, and she was happy to let him linger around. He had a particular interest in snuggling up beside her, pressing in firm against her body or curling up at her feet. He was affectionate and clingy in ways that she didn't mind much, letting her fingers scratch behind his ears plenty, and she was happy to oblige him and show him more affection.

Moving around the villa as she found positions and jotted down her ideas in notebooks and on her laptop, shifting between media and devices, shifting around between all the things she wanted to deal with. It was oddly soothing to have Absol around, not quite following her around the house at all hours--sometimes he was curled up and napping when she moved to somewhere else--but often nearby, if not up against her. His presence was a comfort, as she still felt she had 'escaped; the world at large, but had other things to enjoy, settling into something warm and delightful, a relief she could relax and ease slowly deeper into.

In some ways, Absol was the most relaxing and idealistic part of this whole vacation, because the writing did not go so smoothly, and she was torn between a mess of emotions and frustrations all hitting her; if this vacation ended up a waste, she was going to lose her mind in frustration, working to try and solve her way around the problems of writer's block taking her, but it was all much easier said than done. The more Shauntal tried to push through for words, the more frustrated she became, irritated by every scrapped, crossed-out opening line she cooked up, growing more aggravated with each successive failure and rejected start.

But at least she had Absol around constantly, his presence a welcome, warming delight to freshen up the situation around her and keep her focused. The thankful presence of his warmth upon her a comfort she was surprised by, but Shauntal welcomed it, welcomed him at her side on the couch or curled up at her feet as she sat in a chair. Absol fell easily into the groove, and his presence was almost soothing; she was always more comfortable with him around, even if she didn't fully understand these emotions and the ways she operated in and around these feelings.

"It's nice having you here," she murmured, in and around other things she said about her Pokemon, fond of the new capture and the way she happily pampered him. She was a ghost type specialist, and she saw little need to worry about making Absol have to fight anyone or anything; his best asset now was in soothing her worries and tending to her frustrations, which felt constantly on the verge of getting to her as she tried to write. Absol maybe wasn't the best help to her focus, either, but he brought with him a warmth and sweetness that made her not even consider the way he siphoned off her attention from her work.

She'd get through it. She'd find her way into a good start, and once the ball was rolling, there'd be no stopping her.  
*****************************  
A few days of intense work stress mingled with a few days of delight at her new, furry friend in a way that had Shauntal absolutely frayed and in desperate need of some relaxation. Absol was down for a nap again, and Shauntal hoped she'd be able to slip away and take care of her stresses. She slipped slowly out from underneath him, letting his head rest on a couch pillow instead of her lap as she headed over to the bedroom, not bothering to close the door given that she was 'the only one here', and opened up the underwear drawer she had set her things into, seizing the vibrator that sat atop all the clothes.

"Just a little while to take care of things," Shauntal said, biting her lip as she slipped a hand up her dress, pushing her pantyhose and her panties alike down her legs, slipping out of her shoes and getting her lower body bare as she climbed onto the bed and settled down atop it. It was an unmade mess, but that was part of the point; the bed was one of the places she could lie in and type away at, and she'd be in and out of it too fitfully to want to make it, only to need to pull blankets and pillows into position for prime bed-laying; it had to be set up better than that.

Flicking the switch on the vibrator as she settled comfortably down and spread her legs out, Shauntal felt like the only way to make herself feel better was going to be to keep these matters firmly in her own hands. Her head gently hit a stack of pillows, shoulders and back braced against it all as she closed her eyes, nudging her glasses up out of instinct as she settled down and started to rub in slow, careful motions with the toy, feeling it work against her mound as it thrummed through her body. Shauntal felt ready and receptive now, open to the sensations and the desires that took root inside of her, a steady march toward slow appreciation and desire that she was now prepared to see through fully.

"I need this," she groaned to herself, pushing the toy in and starting to work at her needs. Steady, confident strokes of the toy worked it into her needy hole, and she didn't feel like she could want anything now more than the chance to slip away from sense and worry. She needed relief, craved a forward, steady bliss that could wear down all of her worries and bring her absolute satisfaction. It was quiet and frustrated and all set apart from anything else, but Shauntal wanted to feel good, and she knew the key to feeling good was to let these warming thrills run through her body and bring her that satisfaction.

Some time away from Absol actually did her some good in letting her vent these stresses; Shauntal desperately needed a break from all of her concerns and her worries, needed to do something to try and soothe her troubles. The best hope she had of clearing her head was to fuck herself senseless with the toy for a bit. She'd been here enough times to know that for a fact, pumping the vibrator in and out of her needy hole. She was so pent up, more than a little bit touch-starved, and in truth, hanging around a villa with no other people wasn't doing her many favours. Isolated and frustrated and really, really worn down from her dry spell, Shauntal needed this.

Every pump of the toy into her needy hole brought on waves of satisfaction, as Shauntal worked her arm in broad, desperate motions of delight and desire she was ready to lose herself to. Her thighs pressed together, holding the toy inside of herself a moment and bucking at the air. The pleasure of holding herself together and demanding this from herself was all she could really do. "It's been so long," she groaned, reaching her free hand up to grope her chest through her dress as she worked up hotter and needier.

That frustration translated into being more vocal than she meant to be, too, fucking herself faster with the dildo, working at her own desperate satisfaction and a greed that had her begging for more. She worked needier at these desires, fucking herself with the toy and throwing herself deeper into this baffled heat, a frustration rising messier as she did what she could to control these feelings. There was a lot happening, and she did what she could to hold onto all of it, taking these tumultuous swells of fever as they came. Her legs writhed about, twisting and digging her ankles into the mattress as she lifted her hips off the ground and embraced the utter bliss of giving in. She felt lost, the tumultuous haze driving her into something that felt nice enough to maybe wash away her worries and all her deeply irritated fevers.

The catharsis of getting off made her gasp and suck down needy breaths, twisting about in the most fitful ecstasies as she gave in to all these feelings, letting the pleasure burn through her body before slumping breathlessly back down in hopeless elation, loving the warmth creeping over her body now as she settled back in to relax and to indulge. Relief washed across her body and gave her something so bright and so hungry that she knew she needed more, hopeless and wanton as she went limp on the bed, pulling out the vibrator and relaxing a little bit, eyes remaining shut as she let the needs take her. It was the relief she craved.

It was in the breathless aftermath, as Shauntal's focus waned, that Absol pattered into the room, woken up by the noises Shauntal made, riled up and ready now to seek out something wicked. He pattered readily forward, seeing opportunity and chance as he pushed toward her, making his move on his trainer and climbing onto the bed. Shauntal didn't realize Absol was even in the room until his tongue pressed against her mound and shocked her into radical awareness of her surroundings. "What?' she asked, gasping her way into reality and awareness as she looked down at her Absol in utter shock.

Absol didn't hesitate, burying his muzzle under her dress and licking at her pussy, tasting the slick, sticky juices that he lapped away at. Shauntal's sopping, needy pussy was desperate, and even if this wasn't what it was desperate for, her body felt the surge of wild heat, a panic and a hunger she didn't have a hope of dealing with as it all rose up strong and sudden. The heat was everything she didn't realize she needed, but that wasn't a need she wanted to admit or consider, suddenly clenching up under the wickedness and fever of his presence upon her. His licks were hungry, determined, and she had no hope of dealing with any of it.

"This isn't right, don't do this," she gasped, burning frustration bubbling up inside of her, bringing with it a depth of hunger and panic she didn't feel prepared to deal with. There was too much happening, and she wanted to be stronger and better than this, didn't want to let a Pokemon lick at her and touch her like this. "Absol, I said not do this." But as she looked down at him, his eyes holding her and keeping her fascinated, she didn't act, didn't quite step into what she needed, burning up under a whole lot of confusion that she didn't have a hope of dealing with. "Why are you..."

The wave of mental influence washed over her again, psychic heat pressuring her into accepting what he did to her, her eyes going still and a steadiness taking her, making her accept that this was something she'd take. Shauntal hadn't felt anything warm between her legs in so long, and even if it was furry and oddly shaped, there was no way for Shauntal to ignore how much her body needed all of this, and as his broad tongue dragged and lapped across her body with ready delight, she didn't feel like she could deal with any of it. He wanted her, and he pushed forward with a desire for her that Shauntal couldn't fight against, aching with a steadily deepening fire and lust she didn't know how to control.

"It feels really..." Shauntal was ragged, needy. Panting and aching under the pleasure that crept over her, she didn't know what she could possibly do about these feelings, and she understood the sole fire and passion of a situation she now craved. There was too much happening and all of it pulled her deeper, Absol's tongue making her ache for this, making her desire something she understood thoroughly. It wasn't right, but her hips rocked and met him with grinding delight, pushing against his tongue as he laid his sloppy kisses against her mound. "I shouldn't do this. You're a Pokemon, not a... Not a..."

But he stared into her eyes, holding firm, wearing her down, and Shauntal found herself in a strange spiral falling deeper. She didn't know how to fight it, didn't have the words to argue against this with. As twisted and wild as this was, the wrongness did nothing to make Shauntal resist it; she gave in, fought against all these feelings and accepted them as all she was really capable of. Bizarre and baffling as it was, the surge of ecstasy winding up through her body proved too satisfying to resist, striking her dead-on and bringing her pleasure beyond her wildest imaginings. The orgasm tightening up inside Shauntal was madness, desperation blooming and pushing her over the deep end, and she wanted all of it.

The orgasm Absol licked her to was, whether she wanted to confront and admit it or not, so much more satisfying than the one she found with her vibrator. Twisting and wriggling on the bed, Shauntal let out hopeless gasps of pleasure, knowing it was awful and embarrassing, but also knowing it was the pleasure she sorely needed, bizarre as that was to consider. She sank deeper, falling into an unraveling sensation of pure satisfaction, and every step of the way she knew she'd give in deeper, lost to the throbbing ecstasies pushing her limits. "We shouldn't have done that," she said, even as she went limp and lay there in helpless, breathless heat.

Absol thought otherwise, as he slowly crawled up her body and rested his head down onto her chest. through the surprise and the confusion, Shauntal was startled and hopeless as she beheld him settling his head own onto her chest. He seemed so peaceful and so relaxed, even fresh off of licking her, and as much as Shauntal wanted to be cross with him, he was just too placid, too adoring. He went back down for his nap, now with his body weight pressing down firm against Shauntal, keeping her there and encouraging her to nap, too. Encouraging her to nap with her pussy quivering and bare, covered from thighs up all over her pelvis in saliva.

There was a peace in the way he hung over her. Shauntal hadn't shared a bed with anybody in so agonizingly long that the feeling of Absol atop her did some with some degree of intense, deep relief, weird as it was. She felt better for having him upon her, awful as it was, and his weight helped urge her to sink into slumber, too, accepting that she didn't feel capable of doing a damn thing but letting him wear her down. A nap suddenly felt nice, and Absol atop her didn't leave her with any other options. She accepted it with a long yawn, tugging blankets up over the two of them as she let Absol's lingering presence ease her into the warmth and whims of letting go. It was all she could do in this state.  
*************************  
The weird part to Shauntal was how peaceful it was when she woke up. Affectionate licks against her face didn't come with the firm cadence of a lover, or with a cock grinding against her thigh. Absol was hungry, genuinely wanting a food after his nap. That was it. He wasn't even on her anymore, and as she woke up, saliva smeared up one of her glasses lenses, and as she rose, he skittered off entirely. Groaning and grumbling, Shauntal tried to think her way through what she had done. She didn't even have much of a post-nap fog to obscure her memories; she knew she had let Absol eat her out. But she also didn't exactly feel guilty about it, a bit baffled by how weird that was, but she didn't really mind. It was weird, and she was fairly certain that she didn't want to do it again, but it also didn't bother her.

She got up, got some food for Absol into a bowl for him, and then raided the fridge in pursuit of her own food. She set a bowl of some more normal, human food onto the table and ate while looking down at Absol, watching him act totally normal again. It helped smooth over what happened earlier, left her feeling comfortable and confident again. "You're a good boy," she said, reaching down to scratch him behind the ears as she pampered him with a little bit of love. He deserved it. "And you're always going to be safe with me."

Shauntal had never felt a bond quite like this with a Pokemon before. She'd never had one she met in such a precarious situation, never took to nursing one she hadn't met and developing a bond in such a drastic situation. She rolled with it all, even if she remained unsure exactly how to handle it, deciding that this was alright. They fell into a good groove, and with her tensions blown off, Shauntal also felt like maybe, she could slide back into her groove on work.

She finished eating and walked back to the couch, settling herself into position and pulling a notebook and pen in, ready to get some work done. Her pen hit the paper, and immediately, she scrawled out her first sentence in a rush of surprise inspiration so fluid and so easy that she couldn't believe it. She laid out a quick, frantically scrawled line that she knew immediately was a winner, and once she started to write, the words kept coming. Her pen slipped effortlessly along the paper, and after days of being frustrated and blocked, this was a relief better than masturbation had been, in a weird way.

Absol finished his own food and pattered his way toward the couch, too, and she didn't think anything of his presence as he curled up at her feet, resting beside them and warming her up with a love and an adoration that didn't need to interrupt the flow of her relaxed, warm indulgence. Shauntal slipped her writing hand over between paragraphs to pet him briefly, but she was happy getting back into the groove on her writing. She was on a roll, and she intended to stay on it. Time was easy to lose when she got writing, easy to spiral off in a myriad of directions and ideas. It didn't need to be perfect, just a rough draft, and when inspiration flowed, she didn't need much more than that.

It was hours later when Shauntal finally looked up from the book and noticed that Absol was sitting upright with a big, red cock sticking out, pawing at it and whining as he tried to take care of it, and Shauntal dropped her book and her pen in shock. "Absol?" she asked, staring at his cock, confused and uncertain and really not knowing what to say or how she wanted to express it, but she shifted away. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I'll go." She walked off, stepping away from him and away from all this trouble. "It's getting late, anyway. I should sleep. Good night, Absol."

Absol let out more whines and slipped to the floor, trying to follow her, but she closed the door behind her. Shauntal was spooked enough to not want to have any of it, and fled to the safe escape of anywhere the fuck else. She didn't even stop sleeping, tugging open her laptop to keep typing away for a few more hours, but removed from Absol's continued presence and everything surrounding his ideas. She didn't know how to feel or what to think about any of them, but she knew something was amiss here, having enough sense in her head to not want to keep that up.

Bad as she felt, Shauntal had to be smart about this.  
****************************  
Absol didn't make anything of the way Shauntal pulled away from him the night before. Not at first blush, at least. He was a bit slower in his approach this time, nestled up on her as she wore after breakfast, hanging around her and staring with needy eyes up toward his trainer, waiting for her to lock gazes with him. Shauntal didn't look up from her writing for a good long while, but ultimately, her eyes drifted toward his in welcome acceptance, locking eyes with him and finding herself held in place. She didn't mind, rubbing at his cheek again as she let out soft, sweet noises, accepting his affection once more.

Absol held her eyes with potent hypnotic suggestion, staring with intent and with desire upon her, wanting to make sure she was focused and committed, fully enthralled under his glare and helplessly sinking deeper into her want. Another hypnotic nudge followed, locking her eyes on him as he shifted about, presenting himself more readily and more openly for her to enjoy. This time, as he presented his cock, his focus on her mind was absolutely, demanding that she lean in to this mess and offer up to him what he felt due.

"J-just this once," she said, Shauntal said. Her cheeks burned as she reached a hand into his lap, unable to resist the strange arousal that bubbled inside of her, but she understood a need and a desire to give him what he wanted, even if it was far removed from sense. She peeled off a glove and reached the shaking hand toward his lap, grasping his cock and stroking it. "I really shouldn't, but I do... I do owe you, after yesterday. So this will make us even." Her hand pumped in slow, steady strokes, giving him what he wanted, what he'd ached for since the night before.

Absol let out a needy whine of excitement as Shauntal gave him his due handjob. He kept his eyes firm upon hers, refusing to let go of them as he made sure to wriggle his way deep into her mind with his wicked intentions. He needed her to understand and surrender, and his focus melted her thoughts, reducing them down to a focused, fundamental need so feverish that she couldn't help herself under the pressures of it all. She burned in embarrassment, but she did her part, and the more she stared into his eyes, the more Shauntal accepted and invited his influence into her mind. She pumped along firmer, granting him a relief and a pleasure she was unable to separate from sense or from normalcy, an insanity pulsating through her body as she gave up a bit deeper with each stroke.

With needy cries of pleasure and gasping delight, Absol came all over her hand, and Shauntal didn't immediately recoil in disgust or confusion. Her hand released his cock slowly, still lingering against it long enough to feel it twitch as the growing heat became too much for her to deal with. "Th-there," she said. "We did it. I helped you. I hope you feel better now." She wiped her hand off onto the couch, for lack of any idea where else to, and slipped her glove back on, cheeks flush as she buried herself back into her book. But the steps had been taken, and Shauntal had no idea how much she had just given up to him.  
*****************************  
Shauntal hadn't meant to leave the door open when she retreated to the bedroom to masturbate. She hadn't even really considered it, once more slipping into a vulnerable position, legs spread, using only her fingers this time Shauntal didn't have Absol on her mind as she did her part, thinking about anything else and falling away from those concerns, focused instead on the warmth and indulgence of old, reliable fantasies, of distant and faceless lovers to take to bed.

But Absol was upon her again, and this time, he'd had the seeds fully laid. He climbed up onto the bed and let out a noise to make his presence immediately blatant, Shauntal's eyes widening as she found herself faced with the big cock pointing right down toward her face. She tightened up, the shock hitting her abruptly and imposing with a very forward demand and a singular intention. Shauntal didn't have even a second to do anything about what she was faced with, gasping in surprise as she stared at his cock, watched it twitch before her. Absol let out another noise, this one a little more pleading.

Shauntal didn't think as she grabbed hold of it and brought his cock toward her lips. She got several kisses against his dick in before she even felt a single thought register in her head again, and by then she felt like she was already a bit too late to the party to help herself; Shauntal was suddenly caught up in a flood of volatile feelings and ideas she didn't really have an idea how to face, unprepared for what hit her and for the way it felt. She was a bit too late, though; once she was already in it, it didn't feel like she could really fight against this. Shauntal pushed forward, taking his cock into her mouth as the ideas of control and restraint all sort of fell away from her mind again.

Any wrongness or worry that should have held onto Shauntal and given her pause wasn't there. A mental block on the part of the Absol who was all too happy to use her kept her completely stuck in place, frozen in the strangeness and the excitement of a bizarre desire now. He was so welcome, so soft, and she didn't know how to resist the idea that what she really wanted and needed was to push on for him, indulging firmer in the pleasure as potent as could be. Her lips held form around his shaft, sucking on it with steady motions up and down his cock while her fingers pumped deeper into her pussy, accepting all the dizzy delights and hungers she needed sorely. As bizarre as it was, Shauntal felt ready to lean into all of it and embrace her deepest desires.

With confident noises ringing out firmer, Absol pumped downward, feeding his cock a bit deeper into her mouth and embracing the pleasure that came on strong, a rush of delight and desire that he craved sorely. He was happy to give in to the final joys and thrills that hit him hard, and he wanted to abandon all sense to give up to it all. He had Shauntal at his mercy now, and he knew he could make his push, knew he could satisfy his every wild desire. His thrusts worked steadier and firmer with the confidence he was ready to claim, taking her firmer, indulging with the pleasure he'd needed from the start.

Shauntal sucked and struggled and ached, slurping down his cock and indulging harder in the heat she craved, moaning and slobbering loudly, fingers jamming and indulging harder in the inexhaustible pleasures she was eager to keep leaning into. There was a lot going on, and all of it brought her a bizarre satisfaction, walking the strange line of touching herself and indulging in the hastening glee, sucking his cock and savouring the taste of his cock, no matter how overbearing and feverish the pressures were. Shauntal wasn't sure what to make of these sensations, but she understood she wanted it, felt the innate mental acceptance that she just had to give up to. Deepening lusts and hungers kept her lost, kept her craving.

Absol came in her mouth, and Shauntal felt herself aflame with excitement, with a powerful, searing desire washing over her, demanding that she give up and accept this. Her orgasm was just as rewarding, just as powerful. She shifted and swayed under the ecstasy, cumming hard and finding utter satisfaction in their mutual enjoyment. She knew in that moment what she had done, but the satisfaction that came with it and with her own intentional actions left her feeling different, left her ready. she was eager to open up to and embrace these feelings, hopeless and baffled but also oddly satisfied. She swallowed his every drop, and watched as he turned around to face her.

His gratified noise contrasted Shauntal's shaky, satisfied heat, and she felt herself capable of only one thing, reaching to caress him and pet him a moment. "Should we get back to work?" she asked, rising up and heading back into the living room with Absol by her side, leaving her pantyhose behind and not considering that fact as she headed off.  
*****************************  
Absol waited many more hours before he made another move on her, wanting to draw out his intentions and savour the quiet and the calm. His intentions had firm purpose behind them, and he wanted to wait until the moment that Shauntal was at her most vulnerable and receptive, one where she was hunched over couch in a position that she maybe should have known was begging for trouble, on all fours and hunched over her laptop, typing away. She still didn't have any pantyhose or underwear on after what she'd been up to earlier, unaware of that fact and unaware of Absol's shifting intentions upon her until his front paws nudged up her dress a little.

"Mm, are you hungry?" she asked, not even looking over her shoulder at first. Shauntal assumed Absol was just poking at her, not pushing her dress up over her ass and her hips. Not until he mounted her, and even then, it took a second as mind fumbled around in slow confusion before she realized he was actually mounting her, and by the time she realized that, Absol's cock was already in her pussy. "Fuck!" she gasped, hands locking up as her head arched back, and she was in no way ready for the feelings that took her.

Happily hung over his trainer and greedily thrusting into the snug embrace of her slick pussy, Absol, knew he had her, knew the way she didn't pull him off was a sign it was working, that his steadily-wriggling mental control was starting to pay off, and he had to keep pushing for more of that. He threw himself in deeper, hips working up a wild pace of fucking her with greedy heat and vigor built on completely unraveling her thoughts and demanding more from her than she was likely ready to give up. His body pressed down upon hers, devoted and feverish and focused above all else on making sure that she was completely smothered in overbearing affections and desires strong enough to keep her where she needed to be: under his touch.

The heaving back and forth bliss of getting claimed and taken by Absol brought Shauntal so many more emotions than she could ever fathom dealing with, but within it was an undercurrent of hopeless ecstasy so heated and so primal that she knew she was sorely ready for more. It was too intense to want to pull back from, overbearing in the best of ways and demanding her absolute submission. It had been so long since she had a dick inside of her, and through a hazy fog of indulgence, Shauntal found herself unable to object to what he did to her; it felt insane and outrageous, sure, but it also felt like everything she was missing. She shut her laptop in haste and dug in firm, accepting these shameless feelings and all the throbbing, pulsating heat that drove her utterly mad.

Absol treated fucking Shauntal now like a victory lap, greedily filling her and fucking her pussy with the utmost desperation and fever, caring only about getting off and getting what he wanted. His efforts and intentions with her had become as direct and as wild as could be, driven only by the singular desire to completely overwhelm his trainer and make her give in. His every thrust reinforced his desire, hammering forward with careless delight and hunger, a pleasure and a heat she was happy to lose herself to, falling in deeper and indulging in so many things that had to be pursued, knowing he could keep her up and keep dragging her in deeper. His cock filled her up thoroughly, and he knew this was everything she'd needed all along.

The hopeless, bubbling heat building inside of her was simply too much for Shauntal to resist. She hit a peak so wild and so hopelessly exciting that she could tell her body was getting hooked, pushed to an orgasm absolutely brilliant and wild and detached from sense. It was ecstasy in its finest form, doubled down on as Absol came inside of her, and Shauntal felt like she was crossing a line into madness as she gave in all of it, trembling and shivering under so many conflicting ideas and needs at once. As the hot Absol cum hung out inside of her and she was left a shaky, hopeless mess, she felt oddly delighted, worn down by the sensations and the delight of an intimacy she hadn't realized how sorely she needed.

Her body slumped slowly down, pushing forward and settling into a prone position to lie down, shaky breaths following, as Absol followed her, lying on top of his trainer, cock nestled inside of her, where he was content to stay.

Shauntal was content, too. She opened up her laptop and let Absol hang around, cockwarming him while she worked.  
**************************  
"Oh, are you coming to bed with me?" Shauntal asked, surprised by Absol's insistence as he climbed up onto the bed while she slipped into position, rushing up over to her and burying his face into her neck. She let him push her down, laughing in sweet adoration as he pressed against her, and Shauntal didn't fight against it, even as he shifted and squirmed his way into place. He was forward and ready, licking her face and grinding against her body, and Shauntal couldn't ignore the presence of his waiting cock demanding her full attention. "Mm, I and I guess you're not coming to sleep, either."

But even as she said that, she pulled her panties gently aside with one hand, the other reaching for Absol’s cock. The way she helped him slip into position on top of her was downright absent-minded, and she didn't consider the ways in which she was giving up so much to the strangeness and the fever of his desires. She allowed him into position and set him happily into place atop her, guiding his cock into her pussy and letting him push forward to seek everything he wanted without a second's hesitation or worry. It was just the right thing to do, and she felt happy lean into it all as he pushed down against her.

Absol fucked harder this time, his tongue clumsily pushing in to Shauntal's mouth and indulging in a deeper appreciation for how much she needed him. He wasn't afraid of taking charge now, and the way she let him have her was a sign he'd already laid the work flawlessly, taking thorough advantage now as he hammered deep into her snug hole, ready to use her without a care. Clumsy motions and the most thorough, unfocused greeds all drove him forward, and his focus was only on getting what he wanted, prepared to do whatever had to be done to seek out pure satisfaction. His cock felt comfortable and deserving inside Shauntal's pussy, and he knew that the key to giving in to the fullest lay in thoroughly having her.

"You feel amazing," Shauntal moaned, kissing him back in clumsy, hopeless joy, fumbling in delight as she fell further and further into an expression of pleasure so much more senseless than she knew how to deal with. Everything she sank into was a remarkable swell of pure satisfaction, and she wasn't strong or sensible or focused enough to deny how powerful all these emotions became. She wanted more of this all, wanted to completely detach herself from sense. She took Absol on now not like a nuisance or a frustration, but like a lover, arm wrapping around his body as she let him hammer into her from above.

He'd done it. Absol had taken this wonderful woman who saved him, and hooked his hypnotic influences into her mind, until she didn't even realize what she was doing, how badly she was submitting now to his every desire. His hips refused to slow their wild advance, and he felt overjoyed to be pushing against her so thoroughly, readily sinking into her and indulging in the throbbing joys of driving Shauntal into his clutches, feeling her body under his grinding and aching, throbbing with a heat so dizzy and so hopeless that she didn't know how to control any of it. With her cheeks flush and her head spinning in so many directions all at once, she seemed like a hopeless mess, lost to the dreamy joys of letting go.

And even still, his eyes held firm against hers, locking his gaze in with hers as he held her in place. He fed more hypnotic indulgences into her mind, refusing to settle for simply being a presence or a lover. He wanted to break down the very core of what Shauntal was and reinsert himself in it, wanted to render her a plaything for his own shameless needs. Not the most grateful way to thank her for what she had done for him, but it was all he felt capable of in this state, and his greedy, wild indulgences forward all sought to be her undoing as he pushed in harder, tending to her needs with the two-faced greed and purpose that drove him wilds with excitement.

Shauntal didn't care. She barely even registered what was happening as Absol fucked her, as she felt his knot press against her needy opening, and as much as she wanted to act like she was saner or better or could for even a moment deal with any of this, she was a mess, hopeless and desperate and blissfully crashing hard, a howling wreck of pure sensation burning through her as she let it all go. "Absol!" she screamed, clinging to him as tightly as she could as her pussy clenched around his cock, and he was desperate for him to take her on, desperate to feel him drive her mad. Her pussy begged and pleaded, and as he filled her up with hot, gooey spurts of molten spunk, Shauntal had an extra treat to enjoy.

His knot drove its way in, inflating as he pushed clumsily forward and filled her up. With hopeless gasps of ecstasy, she took on this messy flood of heat and gooey delight, moaning under the weight of his indulgence and his attention. "So good!" she cried, trembling under his touch as she lost herself to him. It was the final straw for her, as she felt his spasming cock lock its way into her, ensuring he'd be staying on top of her for a long time to come, and that they had nothing to do but cuddle.

Which was fine by her.

"I'm glad I saved you," she cooed, nuzzling in against his against. "I think I love you."

Absol let out the softest noise of satisfaction Shauntal had ever heard. It was settled, and she had given herself to him, unaware of just how steep a cost came with that, and what he'd done. she saved his life, and in return, he was about to take over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
